ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission: Saiyan Impossible
Mission: Saiyan Impossible is a movie that stars with non-DBZ characters. Characters: Commander Mame, Daikon, Nero, Hyperon, Overlord Unistroy, Cosmon, Galatron, Univo, and Worlin MOVIE COMING SOON ITS HERE Chapter 1: Mission Initiated Saiyan Solider: Commander! The enemies are coming for attack! Commander Mame: Finally... (Puts on Shades) Cosmon: They are also coming for attack. ????: Well then. Let's eliminate the monkeys. Go. (The Nightmare Team Descends) Commander Mame: Bring it on punks! (All rush on Mame) Commander Mame: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! (Kicks Cosmon) Cosmon: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Cosmon gets owned by Mame) ????: What is this? (Mame owns everyone else) Mame: Come here and fight! ????: I don't need to fight. (Univo appears and tries to hit Mame) Mame: Your scared. Of my strength! (Kicks Unvio in the face) Mame: Come on! You can destroy a dimension, but you can't even destroy a single man. (Goes to Daikon's scene) Daikon: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Worlin: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! (Fury of Punches) (Daikon punches Worlin) Daikon: Gravity Breaker! (Blows Worlin Away) Worlin: Dark Explosion! (Blows Daikon Away) Daikon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! (Daikon goes Super Saiyan) Worlin: What? (Daikon dashes and knocks Worlin all the way across the planet) Worlin: Grrrr..... (Daikon Teleports there and grabs Worlin's neck) Daikon: You mess with the saiyans again, and you will be destroyed. (Lets go) (Daikon Flies Away) (Mame Kicks Cosmon) Mame: They just keep coming back up! (Mame Goes Super Saiyan) Super Saiyan Mame: You really asked for this......BLINDING EXPLOSION! (Blows all away) Super Saiyan Mame: That's it! (Flies to unknown person) (Univo knocks Mame out of Super Saiyan) Mame: Crap... Univo: Don't think you finished... (Super Saiyan Daikon knocks Univo out) Mame: Son! Daikon: Dad! (Rest of Team Attacks) Daikon: SHINING GRAVITY BREAKER! (Blows them Far Away) (Mame gets up) Mame: Okay. I'm up now. Good job son. (Daikon reverts to normal) Daikon: No problem dad. (Both fly back to headquarters) Mame: Well we beat his team. But it seems everytime we initiate to fight him, we are blocked. Daikon: Yeah. (Girl Peeks From Door) Mame: We can see you. (Girl Steps out) Jane: My name is Jane. Daikon: Why did you sneak on us? Jane: Nothing. Uhh I have to go! (Runs Away from Room) Mame: Wow. I never seen a girl act like that, except when I first met your mom. Daikon: Yeah... Mame: Son...I know what you're thinking. She has a crush on you. Daikon: I didn't think that! (Mame laughs) Mame: Young Love. Just like me and your mom when we were little. Daikon:.... Mame: Well son it's been a long mission. Let's rest for tommorrow. Also the mission isn't over. Daikon: Yes! (Rests Overnight) (Daikon Yawns) Daikon: Dad? (Mame Snoring) (Mame Yawns) Mame: Uhhh what time is it? Daikon: It's about 7:00 AM. Mame: Mission starts in an hour. We need to put our suits on. Daikon: Yes sir! (After 55 minutes of dressing up and eating) Mame: I'll handle the Nightmare Team. You handle Worlin. I'm sure they are probably upgraded and stronger. If they decide to get stronger, you know what to do. Daikon: Yes sir. Mame: My power has increased aswell. The injury I took increased my power. Now, LETS GO! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by BlazeFireXXXX Category:Story invented by BlazeFireXXXX